We Were Exploding Anyway
by time.forgets
Summary: It danced and wound around before wrapping itself gently around the icy blonde. AU; Naomily


**A.N.** So I used to love writing this kind of crazy stuff, it was a way to let my mind relax and just let out whatever te hell it wanted. That is the oly excuse I have for this rather random piece which I can barely make sense of myslf but please read it and maybe offer your opinion (about what kind of drugs as on maybe? ;D)

Also, I am writing the last chapter of No One Will Knowas we speak- just with year 12 starting and my career taking a sudden turn, less important stuff had to be put on hold or bit.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone...although it's my birthday soon :D

* * *

**...**

It began as a single strand of gold winding down the pavement. I didn't think much of it at first, thinking it was just a regret someone had left behind but then it met up with an almost invisible grey cloud, weaving slowly and sensually through the dense fog. I followed the fog until I saw it clinging hungrily around a girl. Tall with pale blonde hair and blue eyes that cut me from where I was sitting. She was just walking, barely even noticing the people moving around her and I would have bought her facade of busy, annoyed and distanced if it wasn't for that grey shimmering fog reaching out to wrap around the strand of gold.

I watched in awe as the shimmering of the cloud turned to a pulsing. It started to change colour until finally it was more green than grey, a bright beautiful growing green which seemed to come from the tiny gold string still weaving joyfully through the dense cloud, now filled with life.

With a slow curiosity I followed the gold strand, watching as it weaved through dozens of people, lighting up the pavement, trees and anything else it touched along the way. It lead to a girl and I was surprised. The sheer intensity of the gold strings light had made me picture someone bigger, taller, someone with more presence than the girl walking with her face turned to the ground, red hair falling perfectly into place to hide her from the world.

I thought about watching her for a bit longer but I couldn't because my eyes were being drawn back to the cloud, now giant- taking up most of the pavement, the single gold strand breaking into a thousand tiny tendrils, every colour imaginable lighting up the ends of each one. I wondered how it had changed so fast without me realising and so I watched closer, trying to catch every minute change happening in the beautiful display.

I watched interested, as the ends of each tendril of gold suddenly glowed purple and shot out a soft light that surrounded the green cloud completely. I was worried that it's strong light would crush the cloud and obliterate it but instead the pulsing green wove through the purple light until beautiful pink rain started to fall from where it met. Everyone around me grabbed their coats tighter around them, bowed their heads and started to run but I just kept on sitting, my skin soaking up the pink water. It felt like love, fear and need as it washed over me and I had to stop myself from staring at it soak into my skin to find the two people creating such a show.

The taller woman was looking out, her eyes completely ghosting over the hidden red-head. I wondered how such a beautiful rain could be made by two people who weren't even looking at each other. As they drew closer the rain started to jump back off of the ground, swirling around in different pulsing lights in every direction, some of them coming close enough to land on my skin, burning the way sparklers do. I wanted to wince as the white hot flames scorched me but I couldn't because the feeling was so intense and beautiful so I just kept my body completely still as they drew even closer until with a bang and a light so bright and beautiful I could barely watch, they passed each other. It burned me; I was surprised that it didn't burn everyone around me. When my eyes had finally gotten adjusted after the beautiful explosion I looked at the place where the whole thing had taken place.

A small red strand, even thinner than the gold one that started the whole thing wound its way from the burnt ground that the explosion had left. It danced and wound around before wrapping itself gently around the icy blonde. It burnt itself into her arms, marking them briefly in a searing white light before settling under the skin. I smiled slightly and cocked my head to the side at the thought of a tiny piece of the smaller shy girl finding its way to her.

I nearly missed it; my wide eyes taking in the red silk strand as it danced away instead. It was smoky, the same kind of consistency as the cigarette smoke I was breathing out into the cold air and it ever so slowly dragged itself over to the hurrying redhead and with a final thrust, like it needed all the energy it could possibly get to make this final move, it pushed itself against her chest and disappeared.

As it was absorbed her eyes flicked up and she stopped, just for a second. Her eyes were so large and innocent as they looked behind her and I felt it through the ground I was sitting on; a tiny earthquake as wide brown eyes met icy blue ones. It was like the earth knew what potential these two had and was preparing for the storm.

I blew out my cigarette smoke idly and stood up. I was going to get completely fucked tonight.

**...**


End file.
